


"Sorry Tsukki"

by marinaofthesea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I love them so much, Just them being cuties, and making fun of eachother, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaofthesea/pseuds/marinaofthesea
Summary: Tsukki tries very hard to look cool, but how will he handle this when yamaguchi doesn't stop telling embarrassing stories about him. Inspired by a post written by someone-save-shinya-hiragi.tumblr.com.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to say that I am very bad at remembering details so i don’t were they are or when it is happening. Please enjoy this mess of a story.
> 
> Based on this post: http://someone-save-shinya-hiragi.tumblr.com/post/153212989850/listen-i-love-the-shut-up-yamaguchisorry-tsukki

“If I remember correctly, we were eleven and walking home when something similar happened to us. It was raining but we didn’t expect the road to be so slippery, but our ignorance didn’t last long. We realized when Tsukki slipped and...” Yamaguchi tried to finish his sentence but was interrupted by Tsukishima. To be fair Tsukki should have realized much sooner that Yama was going to embarrass him. He should have realize when a smirk started to form on his face. Or when he looked at him with a gaze filled with unsuppressed laughter. But the telltale sign should have been the subject they were talking about... Embarrassing childhood stories. Didn’t he learn after all this years that Yamaguchi couldn’t help telling these stories. Maybe he could have stopped them if he took part in the conversation. (You can’t blame him that he didn’t, they just finished practice and he was not in the mood to talk to the idiotic duo). Or maybe if he had turned his music down (but he just found new music and it was fantastic). Maybe then he could have prevented it all.

“...fell in to the river next to us.” Yamaguchi ended exactly at the same time Tsukishima said “Shut up Yamaguchi”. He was just too late to stop him. A few seconds earlier and he would have won. After all these years Yama knows exactly when he can catch Tsukki unaware. Hinata and Kageyama started laughing and Tsukishima tried his hardest not to look to red. He swore to himself that he would be on time the next time. He maybe lost this battle but the war wasn’t over yet. He turned his music up but could still here the faint “Sorry Tsukki”.

The next few days Yamaguchi didn’t do anything embarrassing. This didn't mean that he didn't get a few “Shut up Yamaguchi” here and there. They were more out of habit then because he needed to shut him up. But Tsukki new that the moment he let his guard down he would lose. He could of course just avoid Yama because he wouldn’t say anything if Tsukki wasn’t there to hear him. Him hearing it was the most important part of the game. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t have other friends to fall back on, it was just that Yamaguchi was the most fun to hang around. But he was ready and he would keep his guard up forever if necessary.

...

Yamaguchi saw the determination on Tsukkis face. it was just after he told Hinata about the river incident and he knew. He knew exactly when he would try the next time. Yamaguchi had a plan. Tsukki was prepared but Yama knew that he couldn’t be on guard forever, he even saw him slip up a few times. The first time he noticed was when he was talking about flowers with Yachi. Just for a few seconds Tsukki lost track of the conversation and Yama saw. To test his suspicion he asked Tsukishima what his favorite flower was. After a few seconds he got the lovely “yes” as response. Yamaguchi modded and kept talking like it was exactly what he expected him to say. He didn’t want Tsukki to know that he noticed him slacking off. The only thing that gave him away was Yachi. She looked confused but Yamaguchi resolved this by claiming that it was because she had expected a no. Yamaguchi was on top of his game.

Yamaguchi tried and tried. Sometimes it worked but most times it didn’t. Who the winner was didn’t matter , it always ended with Yamaguchi’s “Sorry Tsukki”. They both knew he wasn’t. He wasn’t at all. Some of their teammates, like Suga, found out what they were doing. And of course he supported Yamaguchi.Sometimes he would nudge Yamaguchi when he thought that Tsukishima was distracted. But some like Kageyama and Hinata just thought that Tsukki was incredibly rude. But did Yamaguchi end Tsukishima care? No they didn’t. Yama kept trying to tell the stories and Tsukki kept trying to stop them. But Tsukishima did not know what was coming for him. Yamaguchi was ready for the next level and asked Akiteru for even more stories. Stories that Yamaguchi didn’t witness. Stories even uncooler then those he already knew. He was enjoying this far too much.

I think we should all wish Tsukki and Yams luck. But the person who needs it the most is Akiteru. I hope he survives his brothers rage.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr.  
> main blog: dammmitmagnus  
> haikyuu side blog:yaamaguuchi (It's pretty new so it's a little empty)


End file.
